Lucy's Lullaby
by Sapphire.D.Jewel
Summary: A little snippet of Dragneel resident. paring: NaLu


A Fairy Tail - Fan Fiction

Disclaimer : I don't own fairy tail but the plot. Enjoy reading

A/n: This is my first Fanfic as well.. Pls go easy on me :) hope you enjoy!

Lucy's Lullaby

Year X800 March,14

Place : Dragneel 's Residency

Time : 11:45 p.m.

'Its been a bit longer than I thought (giggle) Layla was sure a troublesome one yea Layla! Layla Rose Dragneel My little angel is about to two and a half year old. (sigh) she is a unique child ever to born in the history of Fairy tail. Her conception as well as the whole pregnancy was very complicated and lethal because of her magic that she inherited. She got both of mine and Natsu 's magic. And thus she is one of her own kind "A born Celestial Flame dragon Slayer" (sigh) I still remember. On the day of her birth Due to her powerful magical source. It had greatly affected my life force as well as her own.. After her birth I almost lost it. But fortunately I still managed to come out alive thanks to the stubbornness I got from Natsu. In spite of her complicated birth she is a very healthy and active child just as her older twins. Ah! Now to the troublemakers of our house as well as Fairy tail: 'The Twin Troubles', my dear son, Igneel Jade Dragneel and Nashi Amber Dragneel They both are now Seven years old both energetic and acti- no hyperactive! especially Nashi my dear god! She just inherited natsu a whole!! She's just like a 'mini natsu' destroying the guild and the house.. Whereas Igneel. Though he's looks so innocent and silent He is in fact silent and un-like Natsu But when these too join forces! His intellect and Nashi 's destructive nature can easily finish off our house as well as blow out the whole guild! Yes! That's right! My dear little Nashi inherited her father's Magic and she 's a Fire Dragon Slayer 's fourth generation. While Igneel has my magic. He's a Celestial Spirit Mage although he doesn't owns his own keys but he cares alot for the spirits. Nashi started her training when she first started to show her magic out and guess what? She burned her whole room at the age of five.. and now she's talented in her fire wielding though not good as her teacher none other than, Natsu. Igneel 's still quite weak in his magic mainly due to his-'

"..mama?.."

The big brown orbs broke it's concentration over the piece of white paper as the slender fair hand with a pink insignia of Fairy tail, that held a Quilt-pen hand halted its position. Also a gold ring in a shape of a dragon with red stone in its mouth.

"..iggy?.."

She turned around to see a young boy about seven years old with blond-messy hair locks that sprouted in every direction indicating that he was asleep. He stood behind the maroon door with his hands clutched tightly to the door's frame. Upon seeing him Lucy stood up from her study table.

".. Igneel, what are you doing here?.. Weren't you supposed to be asleep?..",

her voice stern as ever but yet concern lingered in her voice, as she had her hands on her perfect hip. He refused to reply or meet eyes of his mother.

"..I-I.. I had a nightmare..", he casted his jade green orbs lower.

Upon seeing his depressed form she dropped her hands to her sides and sighted slowly as her thin brows frowned. She walked towards her son and kneeled beside him and put her hands on his tiny shoulders.

"igneel.. Its alright dear.. it was just a dream..", Lucy said as she pulled him into a hug.

Igneel immediately reacted by warping his left hand around his neck while the right one on her blue blouse.

"..you.. you won't leave me..ri-right?..,ma-mama?..", his voice quivering into a a mere whisper. Her brown doe like eyes widen as worry filled in them.

"..yo- you dreamt of us.. leaving?..", she said in a soft voice.

He suddenly clutched her blouse tightly and nuzzled his nose on her collar bone as he nodded against her chest , in a form of a reply. Lucy hugged him tighter and held him closer to her. after a moment of silence, he spoke up.

"..do-does.. Daddy.. hates me?..", he said on a low voice that ended into an mere whisper.

Now Lucy was indeed worried and concerned. She couldn't even believe that her own son thought his father hated him? The person that can sacrifice his whole life for his children, how can he hate his own son?. a whimp escaped from his lip that snapped Lucy to reality. While she was zoned-out but her silence made Igneel, give out some other answer to his question.

"..igneel!..igneel please calm down?.. please? for me?.. Igneel you daddy doesn't hate you dear..", as she tried to convince him that his father can never hate him but what bother her the most was that, what made him think that a person like Natsu can ever hate anyone let alone his own son? Wait! could it be?

"..igneel what made you think that your father hates you?..", she asked slowly.

"..l-l am weak.. I'm not like.. Nashi.. She's strong and.. She got her powers when she was only five.. Even Layla is stronger than me!.. She was born with magic.. And..and.. I'm?.. I'm just weak.. I couldn't even keep plue 's gate open for more then few minutes.. When i was five.. While Nashi started her training at that time.. even now.. I couldn't summon gold keys properly.. I'm weak that's why.. Why.. Daddy thinks.. I'm a.. disgrace to him.. and so he keeps on .. spending more time with Nashi.. ", the young boy begin to cry and sob.

Lucy couldn't believe what she heard. she gave him a light hug and a pat on his back. And slowly she started to convince the poor crying boy in a tender way.

"..igneel.. you're not weak, dear.. your sister, Nashi has inherited you father's.. Dragon Slayering magic.. you know very clearly what happened when she first used her powers? Didn't you?.. That's why I told your father to start her trainings.. But do you know that he wanted to wait for you so he can train You both?.. But I made him so cause I don't want to let the house burn down by little Nashi.. For you younger sister, Layla.. You know that she's a very special child don't you,Igneel?.. Then didn't you promised to your father that you and Nashi would protect her no matter what?..",

Igneel stopped his crying's and looked into his mother's brown orbs to see tenderness. As he slowly nodded to all her questions.

"..bu..but ..I'm still.. weak.. and..useless..", he said softly ignoring the eye-contact.

"..igneel..", she sighted and took deep breath.

"..first of all, baby you're not weak!.. And..(deep breath).. Let mama tell you something important okay?..", the little lad could see the seriousness in her eyes as he slowly nodded in approval.

"..okay.. Um.. Do you remember you used to get sick often when you were about three years old?.. And mama takes you to grandma Porlyucia and she gives you a blue portion?..", she asked as igneel tried to recall and nodded as he remember it.

"..well.. Do you remember when Layla was in my tummy I used you take some portion given by Porlyucia-san?.. Well.. Igneel ..it's the same portion if you recalled it carefully.. ", she sighted and continued.

"..that was a 'Magic Concealing portion' iggy.. I used to take because Layla 's magic was too much for my body to tolerate.. and.. similarly.. the reason why you were made to take such thing was due to your body that had.. 'Unfortunately '.. Is unable to react towards the strong magic channelling inside you.. that means... an incapability of keeping up that strong magic inside.. but in your sisters case.. both were lucky enough to get Natsu 's bodily capability to keep up so they were able to withstand the power full magic that they had in them.. but you.. due to your body having still some problems in keeping up and channelling the magic correctly.. to which you were not able to summon properly, dear.. I..I'm sorry.. Dear its all my fault!.. ", tears fell from her eyes but soon she stopped the flowing tears but she and smiled and said,

"..but don't worry!.. Your body is reacting to the portion and no sooner you will be able to use your powers fully!.. And soon you will be stronger just as your sisters and your father", as she pulled him to a motherly hug.

"..re-really?..", he asked as she nodded. Soon she parted away.

"so?.. Will you now.. Stop thinking that you are weak.. And your father hates you?..", she asked as slowly he casted his eyes down.

"..bu-but..", he still thinks that his father hates him.

As if Lucy read his mind she said.

"..igneel!.. Your daddy doesn't hates you!..oh!.. Well I heard that Nashi needs a training partner.. And Natsu need one more student as well... mmm.. now where can I get a partner and a student for them?..", she pretend as if she was thinking. She could see Igneel 's face lit up.

"..so would you be?..", as he nodded and a face-splitting grin broke on his face just like his father's. she smiled as well and he hugged her. She managed to hear the faint whisper

"thank you"

She picked him up and took him to her and Natsu 's bed and laid him down as she laid beside him and begun to pat on his chest and head tenderly.

"..now why don't my little boy get a good night sleep?.. Your daddy and sister will be returning tomorrow..,huh?..", she asked as he smiled now no longer having sadness in his eyes than sleepiness. He slowly closed his jade orbs as Lucy begun to hum a soft lullaby.

"..cast away your worries my dear

for tomorrow comes a new day,

hold to me you've nothing to fear

for your dreams are not far away.

As you lay your head and you rest

may your dreams take over my love

listen close my son and take rest,

your destiny lies above

Through the world is cruel,

there's a light that still shines

In the darkest days of our lives

When all hope seem lost,

And you can't find your way,

think of me as you look to the sky.

Child mine your future is bright,

for your father's bloods in your veins.

In dark times I'll pray you'll fight,

For the world will soon know your name.."

As she finished her sweet lullaby she saw that her son was sleeping peacefully with a small smile on his face as he slept.

-Meanwhile -

Place - Hargeon Port

Time - 11:45 p.m.

The harbour of the small town was now glowing faintly due to the street lights. A pair of an adult and a little girl walked freely into the faintly glowing street. They both had pink hairs although the man's was alot spikey while the little girl's was softly curled at the ends with her cute pigtails.

A pair of brown doe like eyes looked towards a small shop that still had 'open' on it. It was a Magic Shop. Her eyes litted brightly as she saw the shop. She ran towards it as another pair of dark-jade eyes got alerted. The girl giggled and jogged to the shop as the man sighted and ran behind her. She stood in front of the door as she felt her father standing behind her.

"..Nashi what did I told you about running away like that?", his voice was calm

She turned to him with a smile that he knows very well.

"..don't tell be that you wanted to do shopping at this time, sweety..",

"..but..daddy!..look!.. Its the same shop that mama said she bought Plue, Nicro, Moltress and Imitatia! Can we look out?? Please ~",

requested Nashi with her irresistible puppy-dog eyes.

He sighted and smiled at her before nodding his head. She grined and ran into the shop as he entered as well.

An old looking man with a thick glasses on his face welcomed them as she looked for something that could buy or so. While she was busy looking for something, his jade eyes caught something shinny. He got close to it and found that it was in fact a key, a silver to be exact.

Having a wife that keeps on rambling and a user of Magical Keys, he knows very well that its a Celestial Spirit Key. the key had a unique design and what caught him the most was it was actually a dragon that's warped around the key with its head on the top of the key where a white pearl was struck in its mouth with It's symbol on it. As he reached for it his rough hand met a small soft hand and the sudden skin contact snapped his out as he looked to find his little daughter was seeing it as well he smiled and took his hand back so she could takes if she needs to see it. But she didn't. She keep on looking at it as soon he found himself doing that as well. When suddenly both spoke up.

"I was thinking -",

they spoke unison but stop as Natsu gestured her to speak but she didn't.

Once again they spoke: "..Igneel's gift-",

now both smiled at each other.

"..i was thinking that too Nashi.. Igneel may need a key for himself.. And I want to be the first one to give him a key although you can be a part of it as well..", Natsu said as Nashi grined.

" yeah!!", she nodded her head.

"...Isee.. So you're interested in Celestial Keys?..", asked the old man

"..yea!.. My mama is a Stellar Mage! And she owns many keys..! ", she said happily.

The old man nodded and smiled at the little girl as he turned to face the key.

".. This is one of the rarest keys.. It opens the Gate of the Guardian Dragon, Gardinea!.. She is said to be the protector of the Celestial Gateway.. And if she oaths to protect anyone.. She gives even her life to protect her master no matter what.. Although she is a silver key.. She is powerful as golden keys.. Its a best choice of gift if you need to give to your most precious one.. And perhaps.. Your wife?..", asked the old man

"..nah!.. She already has a dragon to protect her no matter what..", he said as he pointed himself and Nashi giggled.

"..its.going to be for some one even more special than her.. Although I love her with my life.. But we have some ones who are more important than we are for each other.. They are our little ones..", he said as he ruffled Nashi 's hairs as she giggled cutely while he smiled at her.

"..it s for her brother.. Pack it..we're buying..!",

he said and soon got it paid and went back to his way home in the dark streets.

His daughter already sleeping peacefully in his arms with his scarf warped around her neck and a blue parcel in her hand that she clutched tightly. He looked to her and smiled as he Continued his walk.

Soon he reached his two-storey home he opened the door and walked inside only to find his wife and son cuddled together in their bed. Unable to resist, he ended up joining them in their deep slumber with Nashi and igneel in the centre while he and Lucy were around them holding protectively. The smile on their faces never faded.

And that's it! A little snippet of the Dragneel residency.. How was it? I hope its not worst.. ;-; I'll try my best next time! Do review minna-san!

Arigatou!! :)

Btw, the Lullaby lyrics I'd from another series called "Inuyasha" though I changed few lines. Lol.


End file.
